Son to Mother
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Slight AU. Side to Daughter to Father. One night when he was only 5, Luke had a nightmare about his family. However, when he fell asleep again, he met a woman named Padme. Over the years, he grew close to her and her to him. However, he never learned her identity. Will he learn before it's too late and will he still love her once he discovers she's lied to him for years? One-Shot


**Well, here it is. The side story to Daughter to Father. This was requested by ASHtheMUSICALgirl13 and even though Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 thought this might not work, I've figured out a way it could work and not disrupt the original canon plot in the first place. Thanks to Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, bigman77, SapphiRubyCrys, TortoisetheStoryteller, Silant Jay, Vi-Violence, Elizabethlovestatu, LimitReached214, Mad about the Boro, ashlee bravo 199981, boo56 and youngskywalkergirl for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 488 readers! Side note: I went back and edited Daughter to Father and added a scene so go check it out. I hope you guys enjoy this just as much as that one and if you haven't read that one, then I suggest you do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke Skywalker was his name. His aunt Beru once told him his mother picked it out just for him and that his father had come from Tatooine as well. But that was it, until his constant asking got his uncle Owen to tell him his father was a captain on a space freighter. It wasn't much, but it satisfied the 5 year old for the time. One night, he had a terrifying dream. First, he saw a woman. She had curly brown hair and appeared to be sleeping. Her eyes were closed almost peacefully. Snow white flowers were braided into her hair and she wore a sparkly dark purple dress. She was beautiful. The image suddenly flashed and changed into a new one. This one was disturbing. It showed a man. He was red and appeared to be burned. He had no hair, no limbs, excluding one mechanical arm that was reaching out in pain, and was groaning loudly, as if he was barely holding on to life. Luke flinched and tried to close his eyes but his hands wouldn't move and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make the image go away. The image finally flashed again and Luke was startled to see a young woman. She was similar to the first woman, with similar chocolate brown hair in a long braid and matching eyes. She wore a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with a string, a brass thong g-string panty, leather high-heeled boots and red flowing veils attached to the front and back of the panty. She had a chain around her chain that held her to what appeared to be Jabba the Hutt. She was around 23 years old and Luke felt so bad for her, wanting to help her but he couldn't do anything. Luke's eyes startled open and he screamed. Beru and Owen Lars ran in, trying to calm their young nephew. Once his screaming subsided, Beru hugged her nephew, running a hand through his hair and whispering,

"It's okay, Luke. It was only a dream." Luke nodded weakly, not entirly believing them. "Would you like to talk about it, dear?" Beru asked. Even Owen, who was usually so strong around his nephew, looked worried. Luke shook his head.

"I'm-I'm okay." Luke managed to whisper. Slowly, hesitantly, the Lars left their nephew's room, leaving the almost double of his father alone. The young Skywalker lied down and closed his eyes, falling into a dream.

* * *

_Luke opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in a field filled with small white flowers. A wind blew through his light blonde hair and his white tunic, yet he wasn't cold. In fact, he was surprisingly...warm._

"_Where...am I?" He asked. He looked at the grass and flowers in awe. He had never seen anything like them before._

"_I wish I could tell you." A woman's voice answered. Luke turned around, his eyes wide in fear when he saw a woman. She was around 24 years old and had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair was up in a low pony tail with two gold knit buns covering her ears, a gold, floral headband around her forehead. Her dress was gold as well, showing her shoulders and flowing. It had a floral pattern at the top and sparkled at the bottom. In Luke's eyes, she was as beautiful as the angels the deep space pilots talked about._

"_Wh-Who are you?" Luke asked fearfully. The woman smiled gently._

"_I won't hurt you." She promised, "And my name is...Padme." Luke furrowed his eyebrows. The name sounded familiar._

"_Padme?" He asked. The woman, Padme, nodded,_

"_Just Padme. And who might you be?" Luke hesitated slightly, not sure if he could trust the woman. Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over him, telling him to trust this woman. The Skywalker took a deep breath and answered,_

"_My name's Luke." Padme grinned,_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke."_

* * *

That was the first time. Soon, whenever Luke fell asleep, he saw the young woman named Padme and grew close with her. She made him feel safe, like she would always be there for him. She proved that one night.

* * *

_Luke was 7 years old now and was excited for what was about to happen. He opened his eyes and smiled at Padme, who smiled gently back at him. Luke walked over and sat beside her. Before he could speak, however, Padme grabbed his leg, revealing a scrape on the boy's leg._

"_What happened?" She demanded._

"_I-I was playing with Biggs and...and I fell and hurt myself." He confessed._

"_Just your leg?" Padme questioned. Luke nodded, his eyes lowered. "Luke..." Padme said warningly. Luke met her eyes and shook his head. He pulled up the sleeve of his tunic and revealed the scrapes on that arm and then he pulled up the other sleeve. Padme gasped, "Oh, Luke." She hugged Luke tightly as he finally cried over his fall. He had been trying to be a big boy but being around Padme made him feel like he didn't have to be, all he had to be was himself. The brunnette rocked the blond back and forth, trying to comfort him. Once Luke's crying ceased, Padme smiled at him. "Now let's get those bruises cleaned up, shall we?" Luke nodded and stood up with Padme, following her to a river. Luke's eyes widened._

"_Is this...water?" He asked in awe. Padme nodded. "I've...never seen water before." Luke continued. Padme smiled lightly,_

"_I knew a boy a bit older than you who was also from Tatooine. He looked just like you do now when he first saw water as well."_

"_You...mean I can...leave Tatooine someday?" Luke asked curiously as Padme stepped into the river. Padme looked back at Luke and said,_

"_Maybe...if the Force allows it."_

"_The...Force?" Luke asked as he follow the woman into the river, shivering slightly from the coolness. Padme nodded,_

"_Yes. The Force. I was once told it was a field surrounding everyone, penetrating every person and helping them. It guides us all to a destiny that we some times can't escape."_

"_It's...like a friend?" Luke asked as Padme applied a piece of her wet, torn dress to his left arm. Luke winced lightly before relaxing._

"_Yes, I suppose it is." Padme giggled as she continued to clean the small wounds. "My friend was said to be the son of the Force itself."_

"_H-How?" Luke asked._

"_Every person has these organisms called midchlorians in them." Padme explained, "My friend had the highest level of midchlorians there ever were, he was off the charts. A Jedi I knew believed him to be the Chosen One."_

"_The...Chosen One?" Luke asked, "What...what is that?"_

"_It means he's part of a prophecy saying he would bring balance to the Force." Padme explained, "He decided to become a Jedi and was a very strong one at that."_

"_What...what happened to him?" Luke asked. Padme's smile turned sad and her eyes had a faraway look in them._

"_He..." She couldn't finish her sentence and instead said, "I'll tell you some other time, alright?" Luke nodded in agreement. "There. All done." Luke looked down and noticed all of his wounds were cleaned, even his leg._

"_Thank you." He smiled. Padme grinned. It was the first time Luke spoke to her without stuttering._

"_Your welcome."_

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and was shocked to not feel the pain he felt before going to bed the night before. He gasped as he looked at his arms and leg, noticing the scrapes were all cleaned and both his arms, legs and torso were soaked.

"Whoa..." He whispered in awe.

"Luke? Breakfast!" Beru called. Luke ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Sleep well?" Beru asked. Luke nodded.

"Luke, today I need your help on the vaporators." Owen requested.

"Okay." Luke nodded. He liked helping his uncle with fixing everything only because he loved fixing things. As they began to work, Luke suddenly asked, "Uncle Owen, did you know my mom?" Owen looked up.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked. Luke shrugged.

"I'm just curious." He answered, "Please?" Owen sighed and answered,

"Your mom was a kind woman, she cared very much for your father and was very strong. Don't believe what anyone tells you, she was no damsel in distress. She was extremely open minded and a hard worker."

"I...wish I knew her." Luke spoke wistfully. Owen placed a hand on the Skywalker boy's shoulder and said,

"I see a piece of her in you, Luke. She's always with you." Luke smiled at his tough uncle as he showed his rarely seen soft side. Owen clapped his hands. "Now let's work."

* * *

"_Did you ever know your mom?" Luke asked Padme. Padme looked at him weirdly._

"_Of course I did, why do you ask?" Padme was confused. Luke looked down sadly._

"_I never knew my mom." Padme moved closer and hugged Luke tightly._

"_Well, I think your mom knows you." She whispered. At Luke's confused glance, she clarified, "When someone dies they join the Force and have the ability to watch over those they miss. Your mom is watching Luke, I just know it." Luke smiled up at her, unaware that _she _was his mom._

* * *

Years passed and Luke never lost touch with Padme. They were best friends after all. One night, on Luke's 8th lifeday, they saw somebody else.

* * *

_Luke smiled up at Padme as they walked through the field together. They were taking a walk to celebrate his 8__th__ lifeday. As they walked, Luke's eyes widened._

"_Look." He pointed. Padme's eyes followed Luke's finger to see he was pointing at two other people. One was a 19 year old male and the other was a 8 year old girl. "Who're they?" He asked, "I thought only you and I came here."_

"_I...I don't know who they are and I thought only we came here." Padme explained nervously._

"_Can we go talk to them?" Luke asked._

"_No!" Padme answered quickly before continuing quieter, "I mean, no, we should let them have their privacy and they will let them have ours." Luke nodded lightly, unaware that his father and sister were over there._

* * *

Luke grew up with Padme by his side. She would always help him when he needed it and encourage him when he was feeling sad. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes and he was perfect in her eyes. They were happy, but neither knew their other half was waiting to be reunited with them.

* * *

When Luke was 19 and heading for Alderaan, he couldn't help but think of Padme the whole time, worrying for her as she wished for him to be safe. As they hid while the _Falcon _was searched on the Death Star, he felt Padme's warmth surround him, assuring him she was there. When he charged into Princess Leia's cell, he paused and stared at her. She looked so much like Padme and a slightly younger version of the girl from his nightmare all those years ago. She broke his musing by quipping,

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?"

"What?" He asked, confused, "Oh the suit." He removed his helmet and ran to her. "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!" He proclaimed.

"You're who?" She asked.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I found your Artoo unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi!" He explained.

"Ben Kenobi!" Princess Leia cried, "Well where is he?" Luke led her out where Han and Chewie ran down the hall.

"Can't go that way." Han said.

"Looks like you've managed to block our only exit." The princess quipped.

"Well, maybe you'd like it better in your cell, Your Highness." Han snapped. Luke mentally sighed, already knowing the two would continue to argue from here.

"This is some rescue!" Leia yelled after a while.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han cried.

"Well, I didn't think-" Luke was cut off by Leia grabbing his blaster and shooting a grate.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Han cried.

"Somebody's gotta save our skin!" Leia retorted before making her way to the grate. She threw Luke his blaster before yelling, "Into the garbage shoot, fly boy!" She jumped down and Luke couldn't help but think of Padme in that moment.

* * *

On Dagobah, 3 years later, Luke sighed wearily. Master Yoda was pushing him hard. He'd only been on the swamp planet for a couple days and yet he hadn't felt more exhausted in his life. As he laid down, he waited for his dream to come to him.

* * *

_Luke smiled at Padme as he woke in the dream. Padme smiled back, only her eyes showed slight disgust at his appearance._

"_Master Yoda's working me really hard." He explained as he came closer but before he could sit down, Padme stood and led him towards the river._

"_You are washing this time." She demanded, as Luke had said no the previous times to avoid suspicion. He barely avoided it when he woke up soaked on Tatooine and the rebel base. He couldn't just say he was meeting with a woman he was extremely close to every night, none the less getting into a river with her when she insisted. Luke sighed,_

"_Padme, I can't. Master Yoda will be suspicious."_

"_He will understand, if nobody else will." Padme insisted, "He once told me 'the Force works in mysterious ways'. He should understand, he was the Grand Master Jedi after all!"_

"_You met him?" Luke asked. Padme nodded._

"_He assigned me a Jedi protector when I was targeted by assasins." She explained, adding, "Long story." Luke loved hearing her stories from when she was alive, she confessed long ago that she was dead, no matter how long they were. "He will understand." Luke sighed and gave in. Padme grinned and led him to the river. As he washed the swamp muck off, he asked,_

"_Why don't you age?" She was still 24._

"_As long as you're younger than me, I will be this age." She explained, "Besides, I can only go to 27."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's how old I was when I died."_

"_Oh." Luke said. They were silent, Luke washing and Padme's legs resting in the stream when Luke asked, "Did you know my mother?"_

"_What...what makes you ask that?" Padme asked nervously. Luke shrugged,_

"_You were alive around the same time she was, maybe you could tell me about her." Padme looked down at her hands, trying to decide. Should she tell him? No. He wasn't ready yet. Besides, if she confessed to her identity then she'd have to reveal his father's identity and his sister's most likely._

"_Well...I met her once, right before she died." She said, which was slightly true, "She was...very kind but I could tell she was a little sad."_

"_Because of me?" Luke asked, turning to her. Padme shook her head._

"_No, no. In fact, she was excited about you. I could tell by the way her hands rested on her stomach. She was sad because your father was...not the same she said. And she was worried what would happen once you were born." She explained, "Of course, she didn't tell me of her pregnancy. She told nobody."_

"_Why?" Luke asked as he came closer._

"_She...just couldn't." Padme finished as Luke began to fade away._

* * *

After Vader revealed he was Luke's father, Luke's dreams were plagued by him, insisting he was his father and torturing him, though he felt it wasn't on purpose. Luke was always pulled out of them by Padme, who would proceed to comfort him and tried to help him accept it.

"Who would say that unless it was true?" She would always, sadly say. Luke knew it and didn't like it at all during the year separating the reveal and the rescue for Han. But, lately, Luke felt like Padme was hiding something. He could almost sense it and as his Force abilities grew, he could tell she was hiding something. He asked her about it once and she only answered, "Yes, Luke, I am hiding something from you. But...I can't tell you yet, but...I promise when the time is right, I will tell you." Luke had taken her word for it, he trusted her more than any other person in the galaxy. She was the only person he had left from his time on Tatooine and he cherished her more than anyone else. He had no choice but to believe her and trust her instincts. She was practically his mother.

_Mother..._He thought. Somehow...that word just seemed to suit Padme.

* * *

Luke stood outside Jabba's palace, completely calm. However, when he walked in and saw Leia, dressed as a slave and chained to Jabba. His dream from when he was 5 flashed before his eyes. The woman, the disgusting man he could only assume was his father and Leia. He had to save her, he knew that now.

* * *

As he stood outside the Ewok village after talking to Leia, Luke thought back to his nightmare. He had already identified the man and girl as Vader and Leia but the first woman...she looked so familiar, he could almost place his finger on it, he was so close. Why couldn't he identify her? Why? It was so frustrating and he needed to figure it out. The only person he knew who could help him was...Padme. Luke sat down by a tree, leaned against it and fell asleep. He needed to get this off his chest before he faced Vader and the Emperor.

* * *

_Luke opened his eyes and found Padme staring at him. He smiled slightly but she didn't smile back like she always did._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, walking closer. Padme nodded. "You don't look okay." Luke said, confused._

"_Luke...I know why you came." Padme whispered, closing her eyes, feeling the tears burn her eyelids._

"_So...you'll help me with figuring out who the woman is?" Luke asked. Padme didn't answer. Instead, white light and the flowers blew around her, shrouding her from his view. "Padme?" He called, "Padme!" The light and flowers fell away and Luke gasped. Padme stood before him but she was older. She was 27 and had curly chocolate brown hair and eyes. She wore a dark purple, sparkly dress and had the small white flowers braided in her hair. She held her hands in front of her. In them was a japor snippet on a necklace. "Y-You you're..." Luke couldn't finish the sentence. Padme smiled sadly,_

"_Yes, Luke, I am. My name is Padme Naberrie Amidala...Skywalker." Luke's eyes widened even more._

"_You're...you're my-"_

"_Mother." She finished, "Yes, I am. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and the Force itself warned me not to. They always said, 'The time isn't right' and it drove me insane that I couldn't! Just being with you made me want to tell you even more but I couldn't. They _wouldn't _let me!"_

"_What about the man and the girl we saw?" Luke asked._

"_Your father and Leia." Padme admitted, "They were connected for as long as we were." Luke looked down. "I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but know this. I do love you." Luke faded away then, waking up._

* * *

As the celebration continued, Luke looked up at the sky, thinking of his mother. She'd been with him this whole time and couldn't tell him, no matter how much she wanted to. He stood up and walked into the forest, wanting to clear his head. As he walked, he sensed a presence behind him. Turning, his eyes widened as his mother came towards him, shimmering and blue.

"You're a Force ghost." Luke gasped. Padme smiled,

"I see you've seen your father, Obi-Wan and Yoda." Luke nodded. "Luke..." She whispered and a second later, her son was in her arms. Her arms latched around him instantly. He was shorter than his father, he got that from her obviously, and he was just as loving.

"I don't care that you didn't tell me who you were." Luke said, "You were honest with me with everything else and you took care of me, you helped me when I was hurt, you taught me things I didn't know and you told me stories of your life. You were a mother to me my whole life and you made me feel like I belonged before I came here. I can't be angry with you." Padme smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and she slowly released her son, putting a kiss on his forhead. Luke smiled at her and the two began to walk when they found Leia and Anakin, hugging. "Leia?" Luke said. Leia turned from the twins' father and ran to her twin to hug him as their mother ran to their father, hugging him as well. "Did you forgive him?" Luke asked.

"There's nothing for me to forgive him for." Leia answered as she pulled back to look at Luke, smiling, "He's not Vader, he never was and never will be." The twins turned to Padme and Anakin who were smiling at them.

"We love you both." Padme smiled.

"We love you too." Luke and Leia answered in unison. The older Skywalkers chuckled slightly, Luke swearing he heard Anakin mutter,

"They're our kids alright." The parents then waved goodbye to their children. Luke smiled as his parents vanished, finally at peace. He was Luke Anakin Skywalker, his name chosen by his mother _and _his father. Luke wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and the brother and sister duo returned to the celebration, knowing their parents were at peace.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I hope Luke is less OOC then Leia was in Daughter to Father and that it makes sense. And I still kept it canon as you can see, since Luke didn't know Padme was his mother when he told Leia the truth. So, is it any good? If it is, I might create one more one-shot to this to show the Skywalkers' reunion in the Force after Luke and Leia die. It will only include them though, no EU characters AT ALL! I've never read or heard of the EU until...almost a year ago. Anyways, please review, check out Daughter to Father and my other stories The Angel's Hope and The Hope's Chance. Later.**


End file.
